


Waiting

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Lieutenant isn't the one he's waiting for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Roy stands alone in the ice and the snow, a solo sentinel blanketed in white, frozen to the bone yet numb for other reasons altogether. Havoc and Breda are long gone now, leaving him to his self-imposed exile where he resumes keeping watch over all the nothing. Watching. Waiting.  
  
Always waiting.  
  
Hours pass before he retires for the day. He eats a meal that he cannot recall and builds a fire the old fashioned way. And after that, he sits and he drinks and he tries not to remember the things that he can never seem to forget.  
  
The heat from the fireplace is warm, yet he still feels cold. Warmth is only an illusion. Just like the illusion that haunts him every single night and causes his heart to ache. The one with golden eyes and a coy smile. Close enough to touch but in reality, so very far away.  
  
With his one good eye, he stares into the fire. But he does not see.  
  
Instead, he sits.  
  
And he waits.  
  
And, in spite of it all, he hopes.


End file.
